


Run This City

by taormina



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Threesome, everyone on this show is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa loves the idea of having two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run This City

When Vanessa started seeing Wilson Fisk, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. Obviously, she’d heard the stories; one cannot run an art gallery with a specific clientele without being told rumor or two.

Consequently, she’d drawn the connections between the stories and the man who had left such a deep impression on her in her art gallery very early on, and she immediately decided that she was okay with it. Or rather, she had a feeling she might be able to tolerate it. Rise above the rumors. See Wilson Fisk for what he really is. After all, a man always has two faces. It’s the brave and intelligent women who can separate the two.

The art dealer also knew, however, that a man with as many adversaries as Wilson had to have had lovers. Affairs. Companions and escorts. Someone to confide his secrets to in the darkest hours of the night. Protagonist or antagonist in this city, savior or foe, no one was immune to man’s primeval instincts.

Vanessa quickly realized that the person – or rather, the _man_ – employed for the job of fulfilling Wilson’s _needs_ prior to his relationship with Vanessa was James Wesley. As Wesley was a very attractive man, this certainly made dating Wilson more … interesting. It gave it an edge. Wesley knew things about Wilson, _intimate_ things that Vanessa had yet to find out.

Why not make use of that?

So, when one night Vanessa simply decided to kiss Wesley in front of Wilson, and started to loosen the loyal employee’s tie with her experienced hands, all Wesley needed was a nod from Fisk and one thing quickly led to another.

Before she knew it, Vanessa had both men wrapped around her finger, and for one blissful moment _she_ was the most powerful person in the city.

Then again, perhaps she always had been.


End file.
